what's unexpected
by skycarstairs
Summary: clary is apart of a secret organization called the endarkened. she is try to get an organization called the shadow hunters to be their allies to help defeat a mutual enemy...valentine Morgenstern. when she goes to meet a shadow hunter she is surprised who it is summary's not good but take a leap of faith and read any way AH/OOC clace sizzy malec
1. Chapter 1

**so i was getting dressed for school and while i was doing my hair i started thinking….do you ever just get really bored and like make up scenarios in your head?...well i do and i did this morning so i was thinking omgzballs that would make the perfect story, well knowing me if i didn't type it right away i would totally forget it but i was being a bad girl the other day and got my things taken away so i grabbed a spiral and wrote everything i was thinking down so i wouldn't forget it ,when i was done i thought ugh crap i don't really have patients to wright about all the crap i wanted to so i shortened it down a bit so here it goes**

**p.s what you just read was me writing without a filter totally not caring about if it makes me sound weird or whatever cause idgaf **

**now let's get on with the chapter **

**Sky C.**

clary was walking through the halls of angel high when she got a text

_from:luke_

_to:agent fray _

_di angelos wearhouse 8:00 don't be late _

you see clary fray is a 17 year old agent she works for a secret organization called the endarkened. the endarkened is run by a man named luke, luke is also clarys step father. tonight clary is going to meet an agent from a different organization called the shadowhunters she is going to see if the shadowhunters will help the endarkened to defeat a man….valentine morgenstern...clarys father

luke decided to send clary for the greeting because she is the only girl in the endarkened and more persuasive than the rest.

clary was still looking at her phone when she bumped into someone….. a very muscular and tall someone, clary looked at who it was, it was jace herondale

"sup red" jace said while examining his phone

"sup blondie"clary said

the thing about jace and clary is that they weren't the best of friends but they put up with each other getting into occasional arguments here and there but thats it.

"um…"clary said " i have to get home jace bye"

clary started walking away when she heard jace yell "bye clary"

_time skip_

clary was getting ready to go meet whoever it was she was supposed to meet. cary had been sent to meet dozens of people before. she likes to meet people in disguise just incase this go south

clary put on a jet black pin straight wig that went down to her waist, and hazel contacts, she put on black skinnys ,a black v-neck ,with black combat boots and a black leather jacket.'

befor clary left she went to the basement to get a few things

as clary was on her way out,luke stopped her

"do you have everything you need?" luke asked

"yes"

"ok" luke said "be careful, have no idea who they are sending and anything could happen"

"i will" clary said

clary jumped on her motorcycle and left to di angelo's wearhouse

clary got to the warehouse and parked her bike a block away so she wouldn't draw any attention but it was close enough if she needed to get out of their quick

clary went inside and waited

"hello?" clary called out "is there someone here or did i get duped?"

"hello" said a voice from clarys right side she turned to be met with a had black hair black eyes and a strong build he looked about 17

"hmm" clary hummed thinking his hair looked too shiny not beautiful shiny but plasticky, she squinted her eyes at him, she was looking directly into his eyes and she saw it…._I knew it _she thought

"something wrong" the boy asked

"nope" clary said popping the 'P' with a cheeky grin. clary walked closer to the boy and shook his hand

"jonathan"the boy apparently jonathan said _liar_ clary thought

"charlotte" clary grinned

"well charlotte"jonathan said "why have you come to speak to me?"

"well _jonathan_" cary said putting emphasis on his name "i came here to make a new friend"

"really?" jonathan asked

"yes, really" clary said "but there is something wrong with us being friends"

"what might that be" jonathan said while raising one eyebrow _damn it _clary thought _why can't i do that?_

"because" clary said "friends are honest with each other and you failed to tell me a few things"

"what might those be " jonathan asked

"well"clary said looking around, she did a 360 spin she knew he brought back up just incase things got ugly, she could feel it "you failed to mention that you brought" clary said looking around again and then back at hm "5 guys back up with you"

jonathan looked at her probably wondering how she knew that

"oh" clary said "and i want to know who you really are cause i know you are wearing a disguise...lets make a deal if you take your off i will take mine off...hmm?" clary asked

"okay" jonathan said with that he began taking of his contacts he had golden eyes that looked kinda familiar to clary, it wasn't till he took his wig of that she realized who he was…..it was jace herondale

**hope you liked the chapter sorry it was short i will try writing more next chapter. i know that i am lacking proper punctuation and capitalization so dont judge me**

**the endarkened is an organization that protects people… don't let the name fool you not all bad things are endarkened just think about that **

**i should have the next chapter up soon **

**Sky C.**


	2. Chapter 2

**are you ready for a new chapter?...i bet you are **

**sorry if some things are repeated because while i was typing i got lost and might have copy and pasted some old things from the last chapter or repeated from the this one **

**im sorry if you get lost but if you don't...good for you be sure to give yourself a round of applause **

**so lets get on with the chapter **

**Sky C.**

_previously _

_he began taking of his contacts he had golden eyes that looked kinda familiar to clary, it wasn't till he took his wig of that she realized who he was…..it was jace herondale_

"oh god" clary said

"see something you like" jonathan said or jace or whatever

"this isn't happening" clary muttered

"what? am i too beautiful for you" jace ask with a smirk

"just shut up jace let me think" clary said while pacing

"what?" jace said with a frown

"i said let me think" clary barked at him

"how do you know my name" jace asked cautiously _had i said his name? _clary asked herself

"i….what?" clary said

jace was getting visibly irritated "who are you" jace asked

"i told you to let me think" clary said "its like you don't listen"

clary was thinking what about the others her best friend izzy, his sister and his brothers, max and alec

"wait" clary said and looked at him "what about izzy?, max?, and alec?"

jace looked round the room in three different areas

"i want them to come out" clary said "i know they are here and i want them out come out"

"who are you" he asked again

"damn it! jace, just tell them to come out and i will explain" clary said and jace nodded

"come-" jace was stopped by clary

"wait" clary said "i want everyone in the room with us to come out...i need to see who else is here"

"everyone come out" jace called

and the all came she saw them isabelle, alec, max, sebastian, and magnus they all came out with a gun pointed at her ready to fire if needed

"i need you all to drop your weapons" clary said. no one listened

"everyone drop your weapons" jace said and they did

clary looked at everyone and she thought something wasn't right…...she looked and she found the problem…..sebastion. _he works for my dad _clary thought _hes a rat _

"jace i need you take sebastian's weapons" clary said

"why" jace said

"just trust me" clary said and with that he went to sebastian and striped him from his weapons and she pulled out a gun and aimed it at him, this action caused everyone even jace to point their weapons at her

keeping a steady hand on the trigger she called for isabelle

"isabelle i need you to come over here and take my wig off" clary said isabelle then hesitantly took it off and her red curls feel she heard isabelle gasp

"clary?" isabelle asked and clary nodded

"i need them to drop their weapons" clary said and they did

"i am clarissa fray" clary said "most of yall know me…..this" she said jerking her gun at sebastian "is sebastian verlac he works for my father...valentine morgenstern"

clary shot sebastian in the leg a flesh wound not braking bone ha feel with a not so manly scream

"tie him up" she said and max and alec got on it

"so red" jace said to clary "you're a N.D" clary rolled her eyes she didn't understand why the shadow hunters felt the need to call endarkened that, its not like they called them S.H

"yes" clay said

"so the ass-hole was a rat?" jace asked clary gesturing to sebastian

"yep" clary said

"thats why we never find him when we know his location" jace mumbled

"yes" clary said "he tends to update valentine frequently"

clary looked through her phone until she found lukes number

(**clary,**_luke_)

**luke we have an emergency get the team and meet me at the institute-red **

_ok be there in 20 - luke_

"we need to leave and take assface with us" clary said to jace

"were are we going?" jace asked

"the institute" clary said while leaving the warehouse

**so that was it for this chapter. i feel like it was short but thats just my opinion**

**i hope you are liking the story so far if you have any suggestions then please let me know **

**i am open to suggestion... **

**Sky C.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear fellow citizens….i feel the like its time to be hypocritical….with no shame….so, when i read other fanfictions that are obviously about TMI i honestly hate when i'm reading a story and out of nowhere theres this random misspelled word but since i do read a lot the words just go right by me and my mind automatically auto corrects it but my mind processes things a little slowly so i tend to reread a paragraph 2 or 3 times so that way the events of the story actually sink in to my brain and i understand it better….i just think it so ironic that i literally hate misspelled words but when i feel the need to update stories (which i haven't done in a long time by the way im sorry for that) i reread the chapters and i think that its so funny how many words i actually misspell**

**so that was a pointless mini rant**

**i'm going to give you all a small baby surprise**

**lets get on with the chapter**

**Love,**

**Sky C.**

**Jace's POV**

after about twenty minutes of driving.. we pulled into the driveway of what looked like a really old run down church….but when we stepped inside it was gold, the walls had murals painted on them with gold trim on the top and base.

We walked through a bunch of corridors and hallways before we stopped at a room that seemed to be the library...the room was huge, shelves lined the walls that were filled with books , there was table in the middle of the room that could easily fit a little over 15 people.

what was shocking though was that sitting at the table was our history teacher .

"luke" clary said

"how'd the meeting go?" or luke asked while looking at the laptop that was set in front of him "was the boy a charmer?"

"Luke" Clary said more demandingly "we have guests"

At that looked up a little startled to see us

"Clarissa Adelle Fray" asked in scary calm tone "what on earth is going on"

Clary looked at then back at me

"Luke" Clary said "meet jonathan Herondale, the leader of the shadowhunters"

got bug eyed when Clary said 'leader'

came up to me and shook my hand

"Why are you doing this?" asked me "you're only 17"

" -"

"Luke, call me Luke" Luke said

"Luke, I may only be 17 but I have my reasons for leading this organization, I have my reasons for wanting valentine to be captured and suffer for all the horrible things he's done" I said

"What did he exactly do to you that was so terrible, may I ask?" Clary said

"He-he killed my parents when I was 10" I said

**Clary's POV**

He killed his parents that is unbelieveable. As soon as I heard that I left the room.

It was so outrageous that someone would take a child's parents away from them for no absolute reason.

I went to the training room to let out my frustrations.

In the training room I saw my little brother johnny throwing knives..johnny has snow white hair like our father and green emerald eyes like our mother but, he's more mom if that makes any sense

I loved johnny with my whole heart... He's only 10..he wasn't supposed to get dragged into any of this or even know about my "job"...but 6 months ago our home was burned down by valentine and his rats.

We moved into the only place we could think of that would be safe for us...the institute.

The institute had 5 floors the first 3 were for the organization and guest we happen to stumble upon and the last 2 floors were for me, mom, Luke, and johnny

After our home burned down mom decided that it was time for johnny to start with training just in case anything happened while no one was here.

Even though johnny was 10 he was a strong little kid maybe not physically but emotionally. We all had that one thing that we loved to do when it came to training. mine was practicing with daggers and small knives , moms was target practice with a gun or bow and arrow, Luke's was fighting without a weapon, and Johnny's was throwing knives. He said it made him feel calm (kinda weird I know)

"Hey johnny" I said

"Sup clare" johnny said while taking the knives out if the target drawn on the wall

"How was the meeting" johnny asked

"It was...something" I said at the odd tone in my voice he turned and looked at me the knives in the wall forgotten

"What happened clare" johnny said

"Come with me to the library, will ya?" I asked and johnny nodded

As we entered the library johnny stopped abruptly and dropped his knife

"Holy fuck" johnny said

"Jonathan Christopher" I said sternly "Do not use that language"

Johnny looked at me and muttered a quiet apology

"What's he doing here" johnny said pointing at Jace

"That's who I went to go meet" I said and johnny looked at me questioningly

"Why" johnny said

Jace came up to us and got on one knee to be on Johnny's level

"Jace Herondale, leader of the shadowhunters, nice to meet you" Jace said and offered to shake Johnny's hand

Johnny shook his hand and said "Jonathan Christopher, Clary's little brother, agent in training, nice to meet you"

**So that was the chapter I hope you enjoyed ...it was kinda a filler chapter I didn't really have anything important in it besides the introductions but that's mainly it and if you didn't figure it out already your small baby surprise was jace's POV **

**I will try to update ASAP but until then**

**Ave Aque **

**Love,**

**Sky C.**


End file.
